1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical board, and more particularly to an optical board having light circuit holding member and optical layer formed into two separated pieces before mounting and assembled together in use.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of conventional optical boards have a plurality of fibers embedded in the optical board. In this arrangement, it is necessary to etch a plurality of V-shaped recesses in the optical board and to fix the fibers in the V-shaped recesses at predetermined positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,124 issued to Gunn, III et al. on Jan. 9, 2007 discloses a fiber to chip coupler for connecting an optical fiber to an integrated circuit or chip by laying or bonding on top of the surface of the chip a section of fiber. As an alternate way of bonding a fiber, the fiber can be bonded or soldered to a ferrule, connector, or pedestal, which is itself bonded or soldered to the chip or a package that encloses the chip and the pedestal. To align and multiple fibers, each of the fibers can be aligned to one pedestal with, for example, multiple grooves, which is then attached to an integrated circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 7,366,380 issued to Peterson et al. on Apr. 29, 2008 further discloses a planar lightwave circuit (PLC) for connecting optical fibers or waveguides on a first substrate to the top of an optical or optoelectronic device or integrated circuit of a second substrate where the optical waveguide is positioned adjacent to the base of the first substrate and adjacent to the top of the second substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,374 issued to Pitwon on Sep. 9, 2008 discloses an optical printed circuit board. The optical printed circuit board includes a support layer, an optical layer having upper and lower cladding layers and an optical core layer, functioning as waveguides, between the upper and lower cladding layers. The optical printed circuit board further has a socket for receiving an optical component. The socket includes a plurality of alignment features for aligning waveguides with the optical component received in the socket.
The present invention aims to provide an optical board having separated fiber array holding member and optical layer to simply its manufacture.